


A Reunion

by HappyFlappyFangirl



Series: coco fanfics [1]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: (｡･｀ω´･｡), A little bit of angst, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hector is a DAD, Hugs, One Shot, Post-Canon, So Sorry about that, also im hiding an autistic headcanon in this fic, also!!, because i want to and i can, do people even read these?, like i said thats for later, miguel is a good big brother, not to much dont worry, oh my god he is SUCH a dad, thats for my next coco fic, this is my first ever fanfic so sorry if its bad, this isnt really an imector fic btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFlappyFangirl/pseuds/HappyFlappyFangirl
Summary: its basically the one year later scene but Miguel can see Hector and there's some cute family fluff.if this is trash that's because it's my first ever fanfiction lol.





	A Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this fanfic is just what it says on the summary, some cute hector and Miguel fluff! I really wanted to write this because its an idea I've had for ages. like I said in the summary this is my first ever fanfic! as well as that, coco is the first fandom I've been properly engrossed in, reading fanfic and the like, so I am quite new to all this. anyway, I hope you enjoy!

“now mi’jo, can you look after your sister for me as I help your abuelita set things up for later tonight?”

“si mamá”

“thank you mi’jo”

Miguel walked into the ofrenda room holding his baby sister. It was Dia de Los Muertos and he had spent all day helping his family set things up. He wanted to make sure things were perfect because it was the first year that his papá Héctor was on the ofrenda and he wanted to make sure his first time crossing the bridge was special. He was a bit worried that maybe he hadn’t made it in time, and that his papá Héctor had been forgotten, in truth he had very worried, but he had tried not to think about it. He put baby Socorro on a chair, so he could add some more marigolds to the ofrenda, but was confused when he saw who was in the room.

“papá Héctor?”

“mi’jo?”

“papá Héctor!”

He wasn’t exactly sure how he could see him, but that didn’t stop- Miguel from running straight to Héctor and giving him a big hug.

“papá Héctor! You’re here! I thought you were forgotten!”

“Miguel? You can see me?” Héctor said, confused

Miguel pulled away from the hug and put his hand behind his head, embarrassed. “well... I could see people visiting from the land of the dead last year when I got cursed, and I don’t think I got cursed again so maybe the curse didn’t go away completely…” Miguel gave Héctor another hug “I missed you!” 

Héctor hugged Miguel back tightly “I missed you too chamaco” 

“um, Miguel… I think you forgot about someone” Héctor said.

“oh… oh my gosh! Is she okay! She didn’t fall over or anything, right?”

“no, I think she’s fine, you might wanna pick her up though.”

Miguel went over to his baby sister, picked her up and brought her over to Héctor “papá Héctor, this is my baby sister Socorro!”

Héctor’s eyes immediately lit up “she’s so cute! Did you name her after my coco?”

“yes!”

“ she looks just like she did when she was a baby”

“Yeah, she does look like mamá coco in the old picture- Hey!” Miguel said laughing. Coco had started reaching to pull at his hair." we don't pull at peoples hair, remember?" he said moving his baby sister hand down. “coco, look! It’s papá Héctor, remember I showed you his picture on the ofrenda?”

“Miguel, I don’t think she can see-"

Coco looked up at Héctor with big eyes, then started laughing and reaching up at him. “papá!” she giggled.

“yes, coco!” Miguel said happily “that’s your papá Héctor!”

Héctor pulled his two great-great-grandchildren into a tight hug.

“papá Héctor?”

Héctor pulled away from the hug and looked at Miguel with parental love and warmth in his eyes.

“thank you mi’jo”

Imelda walked into the room, interrupting the heartfelt moment.

“mamá Imelda!” Miguel said, slightly nervously. 

“what- Miguel, did you get cursed again?” 

“no! I mean don’t think I did! I promise I didn’t steal anything-"

“calm down mi’jo, I believe you” 

“but what about baby coco? She could see papá Héctor, you don’t think she’s cursed do you!?” 

“no mi’jo, babies can usually see people visiting from the land of the dead, you got quite worried there”

“sorry, I just want to be the best hermano for mi hermanita!”

“I didn’t know you had a baby sister, how old is she?”

“ she’s ten months old, mi mamá was pregnant with her last year so it makes sense that you didn’t know about her”

“can I hold her?”

“of course mamá Imelda,” Miguel said, holding up her baby sister.

Imelda picked up and held her great-great-granddaughter, who immediately started giggling and smiling happily.

“ she’s such a sweet baby, and much calmer than you were when you were when you were her age, I remember once I tried to pick you up, you started crying!” 

“Hey!” Miguel said laughing “but you are right, she is a very sweet baby, In fact, she’s the best baby sister in the whole world! That’s why I have to look after her, I help mamá and papá with feeding and changing her, and I play with her all the time, and every night I sing her remember me to help her fall asleep…”

Upon hearing that Héctor looked like he was going to cry from happiness, but Miguel didn’t notice as he realised that his mamá Imelda still might not approve of music. She had sung last dia de Los Muertos, but he wasn’t sure if that meant his family in the land of the dead had gotten rid of the music ban.

“Um… I’m sorry if you still don’t approve of music mamá Imelda!”

“it’s okay mi’jo, I’m fine with music now, music isn’t responsible for everything that happened, and your papá Héctor isn’t responsible either,” Imelda subconsciously moved closer to Héctor, which he responded to by giving her a gentle kiss on top of her head. “so music isn't banned in our family anymore.” 

“good! Because I play music all the time for mi hermanita! I also make sure to tell her as much about all of her family in the land of the dead as possible, even if...”  
Miguel suddenly started choking up, remembering how worried he had been when he thought his papá Héctor was forgotten “even if… I thought papá Héctor might have been forgotten”

Héctor immediately leant down to Miguel’s level and placed a hand on his cheek comfortingly. 

“it’s okay chamaco, I wasn’t forgotten,” Héctor said gently. 

“I know, but I was really worried, and I just- “Miguel started crying, all the worry and uncertainty from the last year overwhelming him “I felt like if you were forgotten that it would have been my fault.” 

Héctor pulled Miguel into a tight hug.

“it’s okay, mi’jo, it’s okay, I wasn’t forgotten, it’s okay,” Héctor said stroking his back to comfort him.

“you don’t have to worry anymore, I’m not going to be forgotten, It’s okay, mi’jo, it’s okay”

Miguel pulled away from the hug and looked up at Héctor with a sad smile.

“te amo papá Héctor”

Héctor gave Miguel another tight squeeze before pulling away and planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

“I love you too mi’jo”

Héctor ruffled Miguel’s hair while standing up.

“Hey!” Miguel said laughing.

“so chamaco,” Héctor said, “you said you play the guitar for your baby sister, have you been practising a lot?”

Yes, actually! I’ve been able to practice a lot more now I don’t need to keep it a secret, so I’ve gotten a lot better! In fact, I’ve even written my own song that I’m going to perform later this evening!” He said, jumping up and down and flapping his hands excitedly.

“you definitely seem to be excited about that chamaco,” Héctor said

“I am!” Miguel replied, “but I’m also a bit nervous… do you think I’ll be good?”

“Of course mi’jo!” Héctor said “you’re a natural, and you’ve probably gotten much better with practice”

“really!?” Miguel said, looking up at Héctor happily.

“of course! I can’t wait to watch you perform later!”

“Miguel!” Luisa called “come get ready for your performance mi’jo”

“coming mamá!,” Miguel said in reply.

“I need to go now,” Miguel said to his two great-great-grandparents while picking up his baby sister “I have to go now! Bye papá Héctor!  
Bye mamá Imelda! Te amo!”

“bye Miguel, we love you too!”

**Author's Note:**

> • I realised towards the end of writing this that the hector and Imelda would know about Socorro because coco would have told them about her, but at that point it was too late to go back and finish it all, so just pretend she died after she was born.
> 
> • it's a common headcanon that babies can see people visiting from the land of the dead, so included it in this fic! the bit about Miguel crying when Imelda pikes him up is from a fanart I saw, although in the fanart he started crying when Imelda tried to make him laugh (i think?) I can't find it so if you have a link to it please put it in the comments.
> 
> • sorry this fic is so short
> 
> and that's the fic! I hope you enjoyed it! if you did feel free to leave a kudos or a comment, if you didn't like it or felt like there were any problems feel to leave some constructive criticism (especially if there were any spelling/grammar mistakes or if anyone is out of character), but try to be polite if you do have some criticism. I'm also planning to write more coco fanfiction, more specifically some imector stuff, so if your interested stay tuned!  
> thanks for reading! 😊✨


End file.
